Ash and Duplica
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends time together with one of his old friends, Duplica, on a cold night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At a cold night in Pallet Town, Ash was laying on his bed while reading a great book. Pikachu, his closest Pokemon, slept next to him. It has been weeks since Ash came back home from Kalos. He grew more inches during his crazy journey in Kalos, almost reaching his mom's height. Speaking of his mom, she was sitting on the couch watching late night television. She was happy that her son decided to come back here, so he can help her and Mr. Mime clean up faster.

They suddenly heard someone knocking outside their floor, also waking Pikachu up. "Get it, Ash!" Delia said.

"You're in the living room, mom. Why can't you get it?" Ash said.

"DO IT NOW!" Delia yelled.

"Okay, okay," Ash said, getting off his bed with Pikachu. After he and Pikachu rushed to the living room door, he opened it. Then, he gasped. The person that knocked on the door gasped too. They knew each other. Pikachu knew her as well.

"Duplica... What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Duplica was her name. It has been years since they last met here in Kanto.

"My house got caught on fire and I don't have anywhere else to stay. My parents won't let me stay at theirs because they want to spend time alone. That's why I'm here," Duplica replied.

"I see," Ash said.

"Is she one of your friends, Ash?" Delia said, looking at Duplica.

"Yeah. Mind if she stay here until she find another place to live?"

"She can stay as long as she help us clean up," Delia said. Then, she looked back at the television.

"Thanks," Duplica said, walking inside Ash's house before Ash closed and locked the door. "Nice living room."

"It does look nice," Ash said, grabbing Duplica's hand with his. That made her blush lightly. "You can sleep in my bed while Pikachu and I sleep on the floor. I'll show you my room."

"Okay," Duplica said. While heading to his room, she looked at his ass. Now she licked her lips. After entering inside his room, she said, "Cool room."

"Yeah, it's cool," Ash said, finally letting go of her hand. He went through his closet to pull a blanket out. Again, Duplica looked at his ass. After closing the closet door he spread his blanket on the floor. Then, he grabbed his book from and the bed and laid on the blanket. Pikachu joined him and Duplica took her shoes off before hopping on Ash's bed.

Putting her hands on the back of her hand, Duplica closed her eyes. A few hours later, she woke up. Then, she saw Ash and Pikachu sleeping. Pikachu slept next to Ash while Ash was holding the book open.

"So cute," Duplica whispered. While sleeping for the last few hours, she had this sexy dream where she and Ash would live together in their own house and have fun. During that dream, she played with his ass because she thought how nice it was. Also, Ash fucked her hard.

Anyway, she fell out of the bed and landed on the blanket. Then, she crawled on top of him and kissed his lips with hers. Feeling something from his lips, Ash woke up and saw Duplica's face being next to his. He liked what Duplica was doing to him. He slid his tongue between her lips to meet her own tongue. As it did, he swirled it around and Duplica swirled hers back.

Moaning, they shut their eyes together and Ash guided his hands to her shorts. Digging inside it, he grabbed her ass tight. Not only did the blushing from his cheeks rose heavily, but his cock erected and Duplica could feel it. Pikachu finally woke up. He didn't react after what he just saw.

Duplica was happy that this wasn't a dream. It was real and she's loving every second of it. Had Ash got off her while being upset, she would leave immediately with a broken heart. But Ash didn't do that.

Thinking about his ass again, she moved her face away from his, ending their kiss. "Flip over, sexy," Duplica said.

"Okay," Ash said. As Duplica got off him, Ash flipped his body over. Then, Duplica pulled his shorts and underwear down, exposing his private parts. She grabbed his ass as she reached towards middle of it. She pushed her tongue deeply inside his anus and began licking it. This is what she did during the sexy dream she had.

"Ah," Ash said, moaning again as Duplica moved her tongue around his anus, enjoying the feeling from it. He raised his body a little. "Work that tongue."

Duplica knew what she was going to taste before she got started but she didn't care. This was about them having fun together. Even if he farted for five seconds, she would keep going.

"Please play with my cock and balls," Ash said.

Doing as told, the older trainer wrapped her hand around his manhood before cupping his balls. Then, she stroked his manhood fast and squeezed his balls.

"Oh yeah... Don't stop until I cum..." Ash said. He wanted Duplica to squeeze his balls that way despite feeling much pain from it. In the past, various objects and a few people hit him on the testicles and he didn't like it. But today, he did, since a hot piece of ass like Duplica was squeezing it.

Speaking of Duplica, she can't wait for him to cum so she can taste his love goo, hence why she stroked it fast. Outside Ash's room, Delia turned the volume down from the television and heard moaning. "What the..." Delia said. She went towards Ash's room to see what was going on. As she opened Ash's door a little, she saw him and Duplica getting it on. Closing his door, Delia said, "That's my boy."

More strokes later, Ash cock finally ejaculated, making a mess on his blanket. Ending her combination on Ash's private parts, she licked the sperm off his blanket. She enjoyed its flavor.

"Now let me do you," Ash said.

It was Duplica's turn to take her clothes off. After taking them off, she laid down while spreading her legs a little. Sticking his tongue out, Ash reached towards her cunt to lick it deep. Then, he pushed two of his fingers deeply inside her ass and began thrusting it hard. That was not it, though. He rubbed her clit with his index finger, doing three things himself.

Moaning, she moved her hands to her own breasts. As she began gripping one of them in circles, she lightly pinched her nipple from the other breast. Her playing with herself fitted well with Ash's combination.

"This is great. It really is," Duplica said, enjoying her fun with Ash so far. She looked at him while he was looking at her. "You and those cute eyes of yours..."

After a while, she reached her climax, squirting her love juices on Ash. The raven-haired trainer got off Duplica as she tried to calm down. After calming down, she said, "Fuck my cunt good."

Getting on top of her, he plunged his cock deeply inside her cunt and he moved his hips. The feeling was more incredible than before. "Can you go faster?" Duplica asked, moaning.

"Yes," Ash replied as he moved faster, enjoying the wet sounds Duplica's pussy was making.

"That's more like it," Duplica said.

The constant moaning and grunting got intense, as well as their breathing. They didn't really care if anyone outside listen them going at it like wild animals, but there was none. Also, they find it strange that Delia didn't burst in here.

More thrusts later, Duplica told Ash to stop and he did. After their breathing returned to normal, Duplica said, "Now fuck my ass."

As he switched holes, he moved his hips again and he did it fast. Then, he attacked Duplica's lips with hers as she put her arms and legs around his neck and back. With that, they french-kissed each other. Pikachu was enjoying this so far. It was like seeing a movie, a perfect one with critical acclaim. He thought of it being better than any television show or movie, because the ones he saw were bland.

Ash liked it better when he thrust her cunt, but this was also good. This was arguably the best night he ever had. Same for Duplica. If not for Duplica being here, he and Pikachu would stay asleep, plus their night would be boring. Like most nights where a couple would make hot love, it was special.

The End


End file.
